


Cashby

by piercetheemoclub



Series: Gay Band One-Shots [3]
Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Cashby, Fangirls, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, fortune teller, lots of fluff, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheemoclub/pseuds/piercetheemoclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Austin see a fortune teller,who tells them something unbelievable:they were going to get married! They aren't even boyfriends,why would they get married,of all things?!? <br/>But,later,after running away from the fortune teller and finding themselves on the tour bus alone,certain things are said,and other certain things happen,and maybe,in the end,the fortune teller was right after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashby

"You gotta be kidding me.-Austin laughed. A fortune teller? Really?" Come on,it'll be fun. Jesus,why are you always such a killjoy?It's just for one time.Pleeeeeaaseeeee-Alan begged and gave Austin the puppy dog eyes. "Fine"-Austin sighed. He could never resist those puppy dog eyes. 

*2 hours later*

They finally arrived at the local fair and found the fortune teller's tent."Are you sure you want to do this?"-Austin asked Alan hoping he had changed his mind."Yeah, i am sure."-Alan said crashing Austin's hopes. They walked in the tent and saw a woman, a mesmerizing figure looking like she was expecting them.

"Come in,come in"-her voice didn't sound creepy like the fortune tellers in the movies,but even still,she creeped Austin out a bit.It must've been obvious he wanted to leave,because then she said:"Come on,i don't bite." They walked in and sat down and she started rubbing her hands on her crystal ball,saying some words in Latin or some other weird language they couldn't understand. Austin was sweating everywhere because of how nervous he was. "Let's see what the future holds for you boys."-the fortune teller said."I see fame, money,success and a lot of it. Wait-what is that?"-the fortune teller said and Austin looked at Alan like he was about to run away. Alan held his hand under the table,but Austin could still feel his heart beating like it was about to burst out of his chest out of the creepiness of this place and whatever the fortune teller was about to say. "I see....rings. I see a church with pews filled up with guests,and i see you-she gestured towards Alan-walking down the aisle and you-she gestured towards Austin-are waiting for him at the end,with a big smile on your face."-she said and both of the guys gasped. "WHAT?!?!?"-they both said at the same time.But she continued talking."I see...i see tears of joy on both your faces,and almost all of the guests are in tears after you've said your vows. And then i see-no. I've told you enough. You'll figure out the rest on your own."-she said with a happy smile,basically ignoring both their faces,with their mouths wide open and their eyes wide,as they stared at her in shock. The moment she stopped talking they both starting running until they found themselves at their tour bus, it was about midnight at that point so they both went to sleep. They both laid down on their bunks and thought of what had happened earlier. Neither knew what to say,because what do you even say in a situation like this? How do you even get in a situation like this in the first place? Finally,after what seemed like forever, Alan spoke:"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've never made you go."No, it's ok. I should have heard that a lot time ago, cause for a long time i had these weird feelings towards you. I can't resist your puppy eyes and i can't help but notice how sexy you are without a shirt on and many other little things that shape up to be this one big thing: LOVE. And now it's clear what it is thanks to that really creepy lady."-Austin said with one breath. "Oh Austin,why didn't you tell me?"-Alan sounded kinda sad. "Because i didn't want to be rejected. And since that's what's happening right now,it seems that i was right not telling you all this time."-Austin got up and started to leave,but Alan caught him by the wrist,turned him around and kissed him. Austin licked Alan's lips asking for entrance, then Alan gave Austin permission by parting his lips and now they were both fighting for dominance. This went on until,finally,Austin won the battle for dominance and pushed Alan up against the wall,kissing him hard. Then they both heard a door creaking and broke apart and went on to do something totally irrelevant. "Hey, guys. Sup? I'm going to sleep. Wbu?"- Aaron said with a slight sleepiness being able to be heard. "Same,probably."-Austin replied,hoping that Aaron wouldn't notice the slight change in his voice. But Aaron was too tired to care. So after he asked Alan what he was doing and got the same answer, he went to his bunk and immediately started snoring. How he was able to fall asleep so fast will never cease to amaze Austin. "That was close"-Austin said obviously relieved that they weren't caught."Yeah."-Alan said,still looking flushed from the kiss. "So.....what happens now?" 

*1 year later*

"This is it, this your big day. Are you excited?" -Aaron asks Alan. "Of course i am."- Alan said with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."-Austin said to Phil. "Well,you better start believing."-Phil says with a huge smile."Now come on,it's almost time." "Wait, is she here"-Austin asked Phil. "Who?"-Phil asked slightly confused."The fortune teller". "Oh, of course."-Phil said."She's right there.-Phil pointed at the door.

*1 hour later*

This was it, this was the moment the fortune teller had predicted. Alan was walking down the aisle moving closer and closer to the love of his life, his Austie. Everyone with tears on their eyes, was smiling especially the soon to be married couple, except Lydia, the fortune teller, she looked liked she was plotting something, or in that case already had,and she kept that devious smirk on her face throughout the entire ceremony. About 20 minutes later,the vows had been said,along with the i do's and Alan and Austin were officially married,all of their relatives wanted to congratulate the newlyweds,but they went straight to Lydia. "Why are you two here?-she said. You should be over there with your friends and relatives-she pointed to the other side of the room,where everyone was. "We'll go,but first we wanted to thank you. Without you,this wouldn't have happened-Alan said,looking like he still doesn't believe all this is actually happening. "To be honest, i didn't believe in fortune tellers when we came to see you,that was just for fun.-Austin said. But now,that you've brought me together with the love of my life,i guess i have no choice but to believe.-he chuckled. "Before you say anything else, i want to thank you"- she said leaving the guys surprised. "Thank us? For what?"- they both said at the same time. "Are kidding me? I am in room full of all my idols, and they are all here because of something i started"-she said and gave the guys a few seconds to process what she just said. "I knew it, fortune tellers don't exist."-Austin said and took a victory pose.'No they don't,but fangirls do"-Lydia laughed. "Wait,you're one of those Cashby shippers,aren't you?-Alan giggled."you bet your ass i am. Why do you think i said what i said?". "Well look where that got us? To the happiest moment of our lives."-Alan said and planted a kiss on Austin's lips."And as for me,the whole fandom praises me now,so you're welcome.-she laughed."Now enough of this. Leave me and go enjoy your wedding."-she said,basically pushing them to the dance floor with a smile on her face."It's time for your first dance as newlyweds".


End file.
